Take Me With You
by AuntieElphie
Summary: Elphaba and Glinda reveal their feelings to eachother after years of hiding up their emotions. When Glinda asks Elphaba to take her away with her, Elphaba can't do it or can she? Gelphie relationship short story


**Ok this is a random Gelphie story I wrote, it's short, but I wasn't sure whether I was gonna turn this into a long story or not. For now I'm gonna concentrate on my other fanfics, but if you like this and want more of it, let me know and I might add a few more chapters to it ****enjoy it! :)**

''You know what your problem is? You're scared about what other people think about you. You're too worried that you won't be little Miss popular anymore and so you be someone your not.''

''You don't know the first thing about me.'' Galinda roared back, but it wasn't enough to scare Elphaba away.

''Yes I do, I think I know you better than you know yourself, more than I know myself.'' Elphaba calmed down a little at this.

''You're just jealous, because everybody loves me and they despise everything about you.''

''They don't love you Galinda they use you.''

''How would you know about other people?''

''Because I have ears and they use you Glinda, they pretend to be your friend.''

''That's not true.''

''Fine believe what you want.''

''I will, I don't need you to tell me what to do.''

''Fine but don't come crying to me coz I'm not going to be here.'' Elphaba picked up her broom and turned her back to Glinda, who now grew very quiet.

''Where are you going?''

''Away, I don't belong here.''

''But you've just got back.''

''And now I can't stay here and listen to you all the time.'' Glinda flinched.

''Is that true?'' Elphaba closed her eyes; of course she didn't mean it. In fact it was the complete opposite; she couldn't stay here anymore because of her growing feelings for the blonde. Since their days at Shiz Elphaba had felt this way, each day telling her it was a crush. Hell she couldn't stand being around her at times, she nagged and would complain about the smallest of things to her and she would talk about nothing but herself hours on end. But despite it all she loved her. The silence was enough for Glinda and rather than backing down she stood up to the green woman.

''You are so ungrateful you know that?'' Elphaba turned around slowly.

''I'm ungrateful?''

''Yes you, I've coped with a lot on your behalf, I tried to make people accept you back at school, I went out my way to make you feel as though you fitted in but you didn't help me in return at all. You never once said 'thank you Glinda', or 'my hair looks a lot nicer now Glinda Thankyou.'' Elphaba laughed.

''Oh you are so self absorbed.'' Glinda stomped the end of her staff on the floor and placed her other hand on her hip.

''Says you, leaving all those who love you behind without even saying goodbye just so you can do what you want.'' Glinda looked her up and down and stepped closer to her and felt if she were in any other situation would have felt very intimidated by her sharp stares.

''Because I really wanted to go away and be on the run for the rest of my life.'' Elphaba answered sarcastically.

''Then why did you, you could have come back with me that day at The Emerald City but you didn't. You just sprung it on me, I didn't know whether I was going to see you again at all.''

''You think I don't regret that?'' Elphaba stepped in closer too.

''You think I don't wish I could go back and make things different; it wasn't that I wanted to leave, I had to. I couldn't be around you anymore.'' Glinda narrowed her eyes at this.

''You annoyed me too Elphaba Thropp but I didn't run away from it.''

''You don't understand anything do you?'' Elphaba shook her head and begun walking away annoyed by the whole situation.

''Well explain then rather than walking away like you always do.''

''No.'' Elphaba grabbed her broom and continued walking away. Glinda followed her in her heels and spun her round to face her.

''Tell me why you left Elphie.''

''You haven't called me that in years.'' Elphaba felt herself give a small smile.

''I never grew out of it.'' Glinda smiled too. There was a long silence that followed but Glinda didn't dare break it.

''I left because I was afraid.'' Elphaba looked down, letting out a sigh.

''I was afraid my feelings for someone I valued closely, closer than anyone, would threaten our whole relationship. I was afraid of what she would think of me if she found out that I admired her for who she was.'' Elphaba looked up and stared into her blue eyes. Glinda realizing she had been holding her breath for the entire time of her speaking breathed in deeply.

''But did you ever wonder how afraid this girl was herself? Did you ever think that this girl felt exactly the same way and what she was most afraid about was telling the truth and ruining her reputation?'' Elphaba was speechless.

''Did you ever consider that?'' Glinda reached for the green's hand and held it in her own. Elphaba shook her head.

''Don't go Elphie, or if you do take me with you this time.'' Elphaba stared down at their hands molding into one. She stroked her hand with her thumb and sighed.

''I can't do that Glinda, I just can't.'' She couldn't look up, afraid if she looked for too long in those sparkling blue eyes she would stay and give in.

''Why not?'' Glinda's voice was soft, fragile at the thought of not being with her.

''Because I care for you too much to ruin your life.''

''You wouldn't be ruining my life at all Elphie, you'd be saving it.'' Glinda tilted her chin up so their eyes met.

''I want to be with you, I don't know about you, but since I first saw you I knew. I knew so strongly I hid it by pretending I didn't like you.''

''I knew from the moment I saw you too Glin.''

''You mean that?'' Elphaba nodded staring into her eyes.

''Surely you'd known but-''

''No but's, sweet Oz no buts Elphie.''

''Glinda.''

''No, please don't say it.'' To Elphaba's surprise Glinda begun quietly sobbing. She frowned at the sight, she hated seeing her like this, but yet she always ended up crying when it involved her and she felt guilty every time for it.

''Don't cry my sweet.'' Elphaba brushed the tears away with her fingers, the pain was much more worse this time round, for the pain of seeing her cry was unbearable. Glinda stifled a small laugh.

''You haven't called me that in such a long time.'' Glinda rested her head on her shoulders and tried her best to stop crying.

''Whatever you choose to do take me with you.'' Elphaba rubbed her back soothingly to quite her cries and closed her eyes.

''It's not as easy as that Glin.''

''We won't now though until we try, I'm fed up of being apart from you. I don't just want you I need you.'' Glinda looked up at her, rubbing her tears away.

''And go where? We won't be safe. Don't you realize I can't do that my sweet. I love you too much to put your life at risk.''

''But I'd die without you.'' Elphaba shook her head.

''No but's.''

''But Elphie.'' Elphaba untangled herself from her grip and grabbed her broom.

''Elphie no please don't go.'' Glinda grabbed her hand and pulled her in to face her.

''Glinda please let me go.''

''No I won't do it, I can't let you go again.''

''I don't want to leave you but I have to, it's best for both of us.''

''Then why get my hopes up like this, why?''

''Because I needed to tell you how I felt.''

''Well I think I'd prefer not to know if you go and leave me again.''

''You'll thank me for this sooner or later.''

''No I won't Elphaba you know I won't.'' Glinda looked away from her roommate, her crush, her study friend, her best friend, her love, she felt all hope vanish from her body.

''Fine go.'' Glinda began walking away without another glance at her.

''Glinda.'' Elphaba called after her, but she didn't turn back around.

''Safe travels to wherever the hell it is your going.'' She answered back bitterly and picked up her pace. Elphaba's feet were dying to run after her, so was her heart, but her head was telling her no. She hesitated on the spot. Choose between your heart or your mind? Her heart beat wildly inside of her and she knew right then and there, that if she were to leave her again, that would be it. It really would be the last time she'd see her again. That thought saddened her beyond belief. Elphaba looked up to the heavens and muttered to the sky.

'Give me this one chance of happiness, if there's anything I want from this God forsaken life it's her.' She looked back down and focused her attention on the field, Glinda walked into. Before she knew it, her feet sprung into action. Her heart was still beating like mad. She ran through the fields of corn, hitting them out of her way.

''Glinda!'' She called out.

''Glinda wait!'' She could see anything but corn. She ran as fast as her legs would take her, calling out her name but she received no reply. Tears begun to form from the corner of her eyes, she wiped them away harshly. She never cried, now was not the time for a breakdown, she had to find her. Just as she was about to mount her broom, to gain a better view, she ran into the blonde at fall force and the pair fell to the floor.

''Ow, what in Oz!?'' The blonde rubbed the back of her head and turned to see a green skinned witch lying next to her.

''Elphie, what are you doing?''

''I'm taking you with me, that's what.''

''Really? You mean it?'' Elphaba nodded.

''But what about the things you said.''

''Like you said we won't know unless we try will we?'' Elphaba stroked a strand of her blonde curls behind her ear and checked Glinda for injuries.

''I'm sorry I hurt you my sweet.''

''It's ok, you just caught me off guard.'' Glinda smiled and giggled.

''What what's so funny?'' Elphaba smiled back at the sight.

''I'm just so happy to see you that's all, you have no idea how much I want this Elphie.''

''Just as much as me I do I suppose.'' There was a silence between them in which they gazed into each other's eyes.

''Glinda will you come with me this time?'' Glinda grabbed her hand and smiled.

''Yes Elphie I will.''

''Can I kiss you my sweet?''

''Yes please.'' Glinda closed her eyes from the mention of the word kiss and waited for their lips to meet. Elphaba smiled at her although she couldn't see, she couldn't help herself. She leant forward and melted as soon as those soft pink lips were against her own. Glinda's heart soared at the sensation of the kiss. It was bliss, pure bliss. She didn't realize anything could feel this good. She wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling he in closer to her until she ended up falling on top of her. The pair pulled away and laughed at the situation they were in. Two grown women, witches, in the middle of a corn field on the ground kissing. It was a good job they were well hidden really.

''Let me defy gravity with you.'' Glinda whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her back and pulled her in again for a long passionate kiss. They made love in that field, for what seemed like an eternity, they were in heaven, they were defying gravity as best as anyone could. Soaring through the skies by the single touch from the other. They were together at last and were ready for whatever their lives had in store for them both. Knowing that the other would be right by their side was a comfort for them both.


End file.
